Memories in Clay
by iloveromance
Summary: A worn and seemingly useless object touches Daphne's heart in a way that only she could understand (Episode: "Crock Tales")


No sooner had Frasier stuck the bouquet of flowers into the ceramic crock, did the water start pouring out from all sides. The water made its way onto the table and at once Daphne, Martin, Niles, Frasier and Roz pushed their chairs back in an effort to avoid the waterfall of spilled water that had essentially ruined their dinner.

"Damn!" Frasier yelled. "I used the highest-quality Superglue on that thing!"

Roz rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well Frasier guess what? It wasn't high quality enough, now was it?"

Frasier put his hands on his hips and glared at his producer. "Well, excuse me for trying to make your dinner a little more festive!"

Roz stormed over to Frasier. "You know what? I'm getting really tired of your attitude, Mister!"

"Well, excuse me!" He yelled again.

"You want to make the table look more festive? Well, why don't we get rid of this?"

Daphne watched in horror as Roz picked up the dripping-wet ceramic crock and marched into the kitchen. Despite her very pregnant size, Daphne pushed herself out of her chair and hurried as fast as she could (Which wasn't very fast at all) to catch up with her friend. She entered the kitchen just as Roz was about to toss the ceramic crock into the trash can which surely would have broken it even further.

"Roz, don't!"

The crock still in her hand, Roz whirled around. "What?"

"Don't throw it away, please!"

"Why not? It's a piece of crap! Trust me; I'm doing it a favor."

Roz's hand moved toward the trash can and Daphne began to panic. "Roz, don't! I'm begging you, please!"

Roz sat the crock on the counter and stared at her. "Daphne what in the hell is wrong with you?"

The harshness of her friend's voice was all it took for Daphne to burst into tears.

"Daphne, I-."

Almost immediately she heard his voice, felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

She turned to him and tried to smile, but the moment their eyes locked she cried even harder. "Oh Niles!"

He took her into his arms, stroking her back as he'd done so many times before. "What happened?"

"It's my fault." Daphne heard Roz say. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I had no idea that this stupid crock meant so much to you. Nor can I imagine why."

Daphne lifted her head from Niles' shoulder. "Well, it does!" She snapped.

Roz was unfazed by Daphne's attempt at harshness and simply shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, if you say so."

"Don't you realize how much this crock has been through?"

Roz looked at her blankly. "Um… Not really…"

"What's going on in here?" Frasier demanded.

Daphne looked up to see Frasier and Martin standing in the entrance to the kitchen, each of them wearing confused looks.

"Daphne was just thinking about that ceramic crock." Niles explained.

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "For God's sake, why?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Roz chimed in.

"I never thought about it much myself, but now it's hard to forget about everything it's gone through." Niles said. "Every time I look at it, I'm reminded of a memory that I'd long since forgotten."

Roz scoffed. "Oh, you mean like the time you passed that damn crock off as my birthday present, complete with a dead bee? Thanks, Niles."

Niles' face flushed. "Oh right. I'm sorry about that, Roz."

Daphne slipped her hand into Niles and smiled. And this time when their eyes locked, she knew that they were thinking the same thing. Roz's birthday brought back memories of when she'd taken Niles' hand and led him into her bedroom, mumbling something to Roz about having left her birthday present in her room and needed Niles to help her retrieve it. But the real gift was the all-too brief and very impromptu lovemaking they'd shared. However, it was passionate, blissful, heavenly and oh so wonderful.

"I do remember that." Frasier said, bringing Daphne out of her thoughts. "Oh, and remember when-."

But Daphne was no longer listening. She was gazing at her husband suddenly wanting him so badly that she couldn't breathe. And she could tell by the way he was looking into her eyes that he wanted her too.

Suddenly her eyes pleaded with him to take her home and into their bedroom where they would shed their clothes and relive those blissful moments.  
As though he'd read her mind, he smiled and kissed her cheek, her forehead and finally her lips. And then he drew her close and whispered into her ear. "Soon, my love. Very soon."

THE END


End file.
